


Exhaustion

by dragonshost



Series: The L-Squad [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, part 1 of 3 for a giveaway prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Levy and Lisanna come to visit Lucy after a job, and find her conked out on her writing desk instead.





	Exhaustion

Lucy's quill moved at a snail's pace across the paper, blotting it with ink where it rested a breath too long, and rending the text near illegible. Her sight was focusing and unfocusing in rapid succession, but the writer refused to give into the sweet lull of slumber. She had sworn that she would get something written for her story today, and she would get it done no matter how exhausted she was after the job her team had taken. Dealing with bandits was always tiring, she had reasoned on the way back, but she'd powered through worse situations on too little sleep before. A couple pages on her book shouldn't prove much of a challenge, by that logic.

It was an hour later that knocks resounded on her door. Upon hearing no response from the occupant, the guests let themselves in with a spare key.

"Oh dear," Lisanna uttered at the state of Lucy's apartment. Her clothes were strewn about the room, and a mug of ice cold tea sat on her table, leaving a ring around it on the papers it rested on top of. "Lucy?" she called, ushering Levy in behind her. "Hello? We saw Natsu at the guild, so we thought…"

"Lu…" Levy breathed out with fondness, seeing the celestial mage passed out cold at her desk, with her cheek pressed into the page she'd been attempting to write. "Looks like she tried to get some writing done." She pointed out the slumbering woman to her partner. "I guess that job wore her out, huh?"

Lisanna nodded. "Can't really blame her, though I guess this means her welcome back will have to wait. I'll go turn down the bed, do you think you can put her writing supplies away?"

"I'll try," Levy said. "But it might be hard to peel her face from the paper." She was sure to have ink marks on her face.

With a giggle, Lisanna nodded. "I'll help you out with her in a minute. The both of us together should be able to get her into bed."

Levy checked the ink well, finding it hard and dry. "I sure hope so. Otherwise we'll have to try to wake her up. She's not going to be happy when she finds out her ink is all dry, and her quill is ruined." Which was a bit of an understatement. There would be copious amounts of wailing involved. Slowly, Levy lifted Lucy's head and started to peel the paper off it. The slumbering woman didn't even stir, completely dead to the world.

Sure enough, there were black spots and strips of almost intelligible writing left behind on Lucy's skin. "Lisanna?" Levy asked, glancing over at the white-haired woman. "Can you get a warm, damp cloth? I want to try to get this ink off of Lu's cheek."

"You got it." A moment later, finished turning down Lucy's bed, Lisanna disappeared into the small bathroom. The sound of running water emanated from it, then shut off, and Lisanna reentered with a washcloth in hand. She gently rubbed it on Lucy's cheek, smiling as the ink began to run. "Thank goodness she used the water-soluble stuff, or this might not have come off at all."

Once her ministrations were complete, she put the cloth in the bathroom sink. Then she returned to Lucy's side, and draped her arm around her shoulders. Levy did the same on Lucy's other side. "On the count of three, we lift," Lisanna instructed, to which Levy nodded in agreement. "One… two… three, lift!"

The two did so, finding the task not nearly as difficult as they had anticipated. They shared a look over Lucy's head, silently resolving to feed her a large breakfast as soon as she woke up. Together, they hauled her to the bed, depositing her a little more unceremoniously than strictly necessary.

Then Levy turned off the lights, and the pair crawled into bed with their unconscious girlfriend, snuggling up close and happy she was home.


End file.
